Another You
by BlueMoonOnTheRise
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor was in love with Martha Jones? What if Rose could see them, and she couldn't tell him that he was breaking her heart? Exactly the opposite of what I'd want to happen, but still...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Po (miss you hun xoxoxox). I have to say, it isn't going to cheer you up much, because it is heartbreaking, but all my stories have happy endings, so I'm trying something different for you. This is like exactly the opposite to what I would like to happen in Doctor Who, but I'm giving it a go.**

**HEALTH WARNING: hankies seriously advised, particularly in later chapters.**

**Enjoy :D Naomi xXxXxXx**

_So many times I was alone_

_And couldn't sleep_

_You left me drowning_

_In the tears of memory._

_And ever since you've gone_

_I've found it hard to breathe_

'_Cause there was so much _

_That your heart just couldn't see._

_A thousand ways and dreams_

_Rolling off my eyes_

_But time's been healing me _

_And I say goodbye_

_**Cause I can breathe again**_

_**Dream again**_

_**I'll be on the road again**_

_**Like it used to be**_

_**The other day.**_

_**Now I feel free again**_

_**So innocent**_

_**Cause someone makes me whole again**_

_**For sure.**_

_**I'll find another you.**_

_Could you imagine someone else_

_Is by my side_

_I've been afraid_

_I couldn't keep myself from falling._

_My heart was always searching_

_For a place to hide_

_Could not await the dawn_

_To bring another day._

_You're not the only one_

_So hear me when I say_

_The thoughts of you_

_They just fade away_

_**Cause I can breathe again**_

_**Dream again**_

_**I'll be on the road again**_

_**Like it used to be**_

_**The other day.**_

_**Now I feel free again**_

_**So innocent**_

_**Cause someone makes me whole again**_

_**For sure.**_

_**I'll find another you.**_

_Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes_

_Oh_

_You're still a part of my life_

_**But I can breathe again**_

_**Dream again**_

_**I'll be on the road again**_

_**Like it used to be**_

_**The other day.**_

_**Now I feel free again**_

_**So innocent**_

_**Cause someone makes me whole again**_

_**For sure.**_

_**I'll find another you.**_

_Oh I'll find another you._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I heard his voice in my head, repeating my name. I stood in Norway, after searching for three months, just to see him for two minutes. But he could never tell me how he felt. And I thought I'd never find out. I thought I'd have to go for the rest of my life, dreaming of what we might have had. What had been torn form my grasp. I thought life was bad then. I knew I'd never ever get over him. Because I loved him with all my heart.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So..where next then?" the Doctor asked Martha jovially, bounding to her side, and taking her by the shoulders. "Raxacoricafallapatorius – not recommended, not a nice place, I nearly got burnt in acid once, but thanks to my companion at the time of the incident, I was able to escape with no major burns. Or we could go to…I know! Belgium! The planet Belgium!"

"You're having me on," Martha said, grinning.

"Nope! GORGEOUS place, really beautiful. You know when you were little and thought that Mars was made of chocolate?"

"The planet Belgium is?" Martha gasped "But…wow…I mean, lets go there then!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I couldn't complain about him having a new companion. Just because I was lonely, didn't mean I wanted him to be. And it was ok at first. Right before he took her anywhere, he mentioned me and told her she wasn't replacing me. And she was ok with that. Or so I thought. Every time he showed the slightest interest in a girl who wasn't her, she'd go all jealous and moody. It was funny to start with. But then he began to look at her differently. It was awful. He stopped mentioning me so often, and begun to pay far more attention to her. It wasn't long before he forgot me, something I thought he could never do. I'd never forget him, not if I lived to be 5billion. He loved her, and it broke my heart.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay!" he said brightly, kissing her briefly on the cheek as he scooted past her to the controls. But she stopped him.

"Doctor," she said, looking at him. He stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at her. There was something in her voice which made him move towards her ever so slightly. Her eyes warned him not to come any closer. Yet. "Doctor," she continued "this is stupid. You either do or you don't."

"What?" he looked totally confused.

"I mean it," she told him "We can't go on like this. You can't just use me as a gap filler, but then the second your young blonde friend- "

"Rose"

"- yes her, comes along, you abandon me. You either like me, or you don't. It's as simple as that."

"But I …"

"Say it, Doctor. Say it, and mean it. I know you do. I know you far too well."

"I…"

"Please," Martha implored "Please, Doctor."

"Oh, Martha Jones, I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm Rose Tyler. This is the story of how I died.**


	2. Chapter 2

"He never

**WARNING: MARTHA BASHING**

**Quite a short chapter, but hopefully welcome…for some. I will put this up as soon as the damned internet actually works…**

**I saw Cats today. If anyone's interested. It was good :) :D**

**So enjoy: I hope ;P**

**rose4thedoctor4eva**

"**He never?" Jackie howled incredulously, as Rose told her what she'd seen. "That two faced, horrible **_**bastard!**_** You've been gone five minutes and he's already professing his love for another woman?!"**

"**Yes, mum, that's what I said. I don't think it's his fault."**

"**Not his fault? Hmm…so she stuffed the words in his mouth and forced him to say it? No one forces you to tell them you love them…you either do or don't." Jackie was far more angry than Rose herself. The Doctor had broken her daughter's heart enough already. If that sorry excuse for a man came back she was gonna kick him into the next century.**

"**No…look, do you have to make it worse? It's bad enough, without other people going on about him. Besides, it won't last. She likes him for his looks. Little minx wouldn't have looked twice at his old self."**

**Rose started to cry again, not that she did much else anymore. She had tried to live the life he would have wanted for her, but it was so hard just to forget about him. Because he was always there in her mind. Everytime she forgot about him for a second a memory of her and him would float to the surface, reminding her of what she had lost, and the unhappiness came flooding back. Nobody compared to him. And nobody really deserved him either. She didn't, not really. But Martha certainly deserved him less than anybody. And Rose was going to make sure she never ever **_**ever **_**got him.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

It felt odd kissing Martha. No, it didn't. It felt totally and utterly wrong. And her hand didn't quite fit in his, like Rose's. Something was different. And it was so rushed. A hug was the most intimate they had ever shared before, and at that it was more _oh thank god we both survived _as opposed to a _I feel like hugging you._ And now she was snogging him whenever he moved almost, and it wasn't right.

But then, maybe this was a good sign. Martha had told him that all relationships had tensions when he had tried to voice some of this, so maybe this was it. And he had told her he loved her. Which was true, in a way. A way. And not a couple way. A friend way. And why had he opened his big stupid mouth in the first place. Maybe he should play along for a bit, and let her down gently. He didn't want to break any more hearts.

And all the while an inexplicable _something _was telling him to drop Martha off at her parent's right this second, and rip apart the threads of reality to find Rose Tyler.

**Hehe! :D Dunno about anyone else but I like this chapter**

**Review please and I will attempt to update soon….errr…well I WILL try xxx**


End file.
